


Communion

by elutherya



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Coming Untouched, Degradation, M/M, Monsters, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Scratching, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Yuchan trembles, something like wonder working through him at how there are more like them. His fingers twist into the blankets, gripping the cloth tight as Junhee’s nails prick along his skin. He inhales, swallowing around the noise that wants to crawl up his throat, “And they have a prophet like me?”
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

> Happy spooky weekend! ♡  
> I wanted to work on a little side project for shits and giggles... so have some weird monster cult au!

“Wookjin is like you?” Yuchan’s voice is gentle as he asks the question, shivering at the way he can feel Junhee’s chest rumble with laughter behind him. Nails scrape up his side and he sinks down into the mess of blankets Junhee had pushed him down onto as soon as they’d arrived back.

Yuchan tilts his head to the side, eyes on Byeongkwan as he pads across the room on bare feet. He’s beautiful as he shrugs out of the cloak he’d put on to go meet Junhee and Donghun, the firelight catching on his skin and highlighting all his sharp edges. He reaches behind himself as he steps forward, lacquered nails shining in the dim light as he rips through his own skin. It sloughs off, fades into a roiling dark mist at his feet as he pulls himself free of his human form.

There’s always something awe inspiring about watching them take on their true forms and Yuchan whines when Byeongkwan’s double set of wings snap out and stretch. 

Junhee’s fingers twist into his hair, giving him a sharp shake and pulling his attention away from the way Byeongwkwan carefully folds himself down onto Sehyoon’s lap. “Stop being a greedy bitch, you asked me a question.”

The weight across his back increases and Yuchan shakes underneath Junhee. “You were right, Wookjin is like us. He’s just like Sehyoon, all sharp teeth and claws.”

Yuchan trembles, something like wonder working through him at how there are more like them. His fingers twist into the blankets, gripping the cloth tight as Junhee’s nails prick along his skin. He inhales, swallowing around the noise that wants to crawl up his throat, “And they have a prophet like me?”

“They do have a prophet, and they worship him.” Junhee purrs, his knee slipping between Yuchan’s thighs and knocking them apart. He sinks his clawed hands in under Yuchan’s ribs, pulling him back against his thigh and dragging a sharp keen of noise from him. “The only difference is, is he’s not a slut like you are.”

“ ‘m not a slut,” Yuchan whines the words into the blankets, ignoring the way he can hear Donghun laugh at his denial. 

“Hm,” Junhee lets go of his waist, trailing his fingers down the length of Yuchan’s spine, nails catching against his skin. Down, down, down, Junhee’s hand trails lower and Yuchan does his best not to react.

It’s hard though, when he can’t see Donghun and can hear the soft noises Sehyoon is making as Byeongkwan drags him down to the floor. He goes rigid, eyes squeezing shut and tries to stifle the small squeak of fear, but Junhee still hears it. It doesn’t matter how long he’s been around them, that he trusts them with his life, it’s hard to quell instincts that tell him he’s in the claws of a predator.

His nails dig in and Yuchan shakes, biting back the moan that wants to escape him when he feels them break skin. Junhee retracts them quickly, shifting his grip along Yuchan’s hips to guide him back. It drags Yuchan’s cock against Junhee’s thigh, smearing precome over his skin and has Yuchan’s hands twisting tighter into the blankets. Another moan as he pants open mouthed, letting himself take in the way Junhee feels curved against his back.

One of Junhee’s hands leaves his hip and Yuchan holds his breath. 

Junhee sinks two fingers into him, exhaling on a laugh as he leans in to nip his teeth against Yuchan’s shoulder. “Did you spend the entire time we were gone taking Byeongkwan and Sehyoon’s cocks? You’re sloppy.”

“We had to keep him occupied. He kept pouting,” Byeongkwan’s voice reverberates through the room, and Yuchan can feel it down to his bones. Sehyoon gives a gasp and Yuchan’s attention draws away from Junhee long enough to see Byeongkwan coil around him.

Sehyoon looks so small wrapped up in the scaled curl of Byeongkwan’s tail, held so carefully. Byeongkwan’s wings are folded neatly behind him and he noses in against Sehyoon’s cheek as he holds him close.

They’re beautiful and Yuchan can’t believe how lucky he is to be surrounded by these four monstrous boys.

The distraction doesn’t go over well, because Junhee twists his fingers deep, scissoring them and roughly dragging the pads of his fingers over his inner walls. Yuchan wails, sensitive and worn from the time he had spent on the other’s cocks while Junhee and Donghun had been away.

He arches, rocking back and hissing as his cock drags along Junhee’s thigh again. A whimper tears from him when Junhee meets his movement, pressing his thigh up harshly. The pressure hurts, but not enough for him to whine out a stop.

“Do you think She would have picked you if She knew that you were nothing more than a whore?” Junhee asks, voice soft, teasing. Yuchan’s breath rushes out of him, rutting down uselessly against Junhee’s leg. “A whore for her chosen ones. Prophets are supposed to lead, and yet, you spend all your time on your knees with only thoughts of being fucked filling your pretty little head.”

The words go right through Yuchan, the reminder that he was meant to be a part of something cosmic. He’d spent his life in a constant state of flux, lost in daydreams that didn’t make sense until Byeongkwan had grabbed his hand in the middle of a cafe with a, “Finally found you.”

None of it made sense until Yuchan had followed a near stranger home, because something in his head rang with familiarity, with a knowledge that this was where he was meant to be. How it had felt _right_ to be sat in the middle of the living room floor as four men had surrounded him.

He knew it hadn’t been normal, that he should have been screaming and fighting his way out, but despite having never met them, he knew their names. Breathed them out into the quiet room and watched them react one by one. The names of the shadows that had always lurked in the back of his daydreams, the ones that kept him safe.

They taught him how to exist, explained that the daydreams were something more. That he was their prophet and it was their job to take care of him.

And if he was a useless whore, then it was only because that was what they’d made him into.

He can’t come up with a response, but he doesn’t need to, not when Junhee drags his fingers free only to fuck them back in harshly. He sets a brutal pace, and Yuchan knows that it’s because he’s more interested in making sure he’s loose than actually getting him off. It makes him feel small, like a toy.

Yuchan wails, eyes squeezing shut when Junhee sinks his fingers deep. He holds them there with a contemplative hum, before pulling them free and moving his thigh from between his legs.

Junhee curves back against him, bracing his hands on either side of Yuchan’s head. He’s so incredibly hot against his back and Yuchan cracks an eye open, just in time to see the way Junhee’s fingers elongate, nails ripping into the blankets. The telltale sound of bones snapping cracks through the room and Yuchan flinches, that chilling feeling of fear rising back up to the surface again.

His hips buck forward into thin air, uselessly seeking some kind of contact as he gives a shuddering gasp.

Like this, they’re terrifying. Hulking creatures that make no sense when compared to the forms they wander the waking world in. It always makes Yuchan wonder if he’s dreamed all of this up. The creatures with ebony skin, marbled through with what looks like glittering molten gold. The curling horns atop their heads, the sharp talons and teeth. The maws that have opened to hold him in place when he’s been a terror and they just want a moment of stillness.

If he did, he sees no sense in ever wanting to wake up.

He may be unable to quell his own instincts of the want to run, but there’s something addicting to the way it wells up and he still chooses to stay. And even when he has chosen to run, it was with the knowledge that they were fast and would always catch him in their claws.

Junhee shifts and Yuchan shudders as he presses against him. Junhee’s cock is hot between his bare thighs, slicking his skin with every push and arch of their bodies. Yuchan huffs out a laugh, one of his hands reaching out so that he can curl his fingers around one of Junhee’s fingers. He bites the inside of his cheek as he tilts his hips higher, insistent. “Please.”

Junhee laughs, the vibrations of it traveling through him, as he rests a little more of his weight across Yuchan’s back. The shift drags his cock up to slide along the cleft of his ass, before pushing in between his thighs. “Patience.”

Yuchan shivers, thighs clenching around him as his own cock drips onto the blankets.

“You’re spoiled,” Junhee’s voice rings through his head instead of the air as his teeth close down around the back of Yuchan’s neck. They do more than just graze and the sharp pain has Yuchan’s nippls pebbling as jaws grip his neck, holding him still.

“Please,” Yuchan breathes again. There’s nothing more that he wants right now, than to feel the smooth curve of Junhee’s cock easing inside of him. “I want you.”

“Have you earned it?” Junhee’s voice is a purr as he drags one clawed hand down Yuchan’s side. When he reaches Yuchan’s hip, he digs his claws in, just enough to hurt, just enough for Yuchan to know that he’ll have four pretty marks that he can set his own fingers against in the morning.

Junhee shifts and Yuchan moans at the drag of his cock against his own, at how he wants nothing more than to rut down, but can’t. “Please, I have. I’ll do anything.”

A rumble of laughter vibrates through Junhee’s chest and Yuchan can feel it along the line of his back, in the way his teeth clench tighter around the back of his neck for a split moment, before relaxing again.

“Beg me for it.”

“Please, please.” Yuchan can’t help the way he babbles, thighs spreading open more in the hopes that Junhee will reward him, and will give him everything he wants.

“You know that’s not enough,” Donghun’s voice filters over, a reminder that the two of them are on display for everyone in the room. Junhee shudders against him, affected just as much by the realization as Yuchan is. A moan cuts through the air, Sehyoon arching in Byeongkwan’s grasp, incentive of what Yuchan can have if he only _listens_.

“Junnie,” his voice goes high and thready. “Please, I’m just your whore, I want you to use me. Please just fuck me, want to feel you—”

His words cut off as Junhee draws back, only to nudge the head of his cock against him and pushes forward. Yuchan loses his breath, working against every instinct in his body that says to tense up and trying to relax instead. Junhee stretches him wide, filling him in a way that seems like so much more, despite the way he’d been spread open on both Sehyoon and Byeongkwan’s cocks earlier.

It aches, and when Yuchan’s lips part on a whimper, Junhee falls still.

The claws at his hip retract, fingers trailing gently up the line of his ribs and then back down. A small soothing gesture, even as Junhee continues to hold him in his jaws, holding him in place while he adjusts. Small little gestures that while they’ll play Yuchan’s games, they won’t push him to breaking.

Junhee waits and the care in it has Yuchan’s heart thundering in his chest. The way he knows the others are watching for any sign that this is too much and that he needs to be pulled out. That he needs to be scooped up into their arms and taken care of with gentle hands.

The feelings well up, how much he adores every one of them as he tries to catch his breath. Adoration that he’ll share later when they’ve exhausted themselves and have tucked around him for sleep.

For now, he shimmies his hips, testing and mewls at the feeling of it.

Junhee catches it, rocks his hips tentatively forward. He’s rewarded with another moan and Yuchan sinks forward as Junhee draws back only to press back into him. It’s slow, for a moment, before Yuchan tightens his grip around Junhee’s finger, a silent plea for more.

Yuchan’s back bows and he exhales with a desperate, half-vocalised sound. Junhee’s tongue traces over the back of his neck, fingers digging into the blankets and probably the flooring below them. Yuchan cries out, unable to do anything but take it as Junhee fucks into him. 

“Perfect for us,” Junhee’s voice drawls, low and sweet. A small piece of praise amongst all the teasing. It has Yuchan’s fingers tightening around their hold on Junhee’s, hips rocking back minutely to meet him. He clenches down around him, gasping at how Junhee stretches him in a way that leaves him knowing he won’t be able to walk for days.

Junhee meets him, fucking into him hard enough that if he wasn’t held in place, it would have bumped him across the floor. He sets a quick pace, and Yuchan is already shaking, feeling like he’s seconds away from falling over the edge. 

The drag of Junhee inside of him pulls a whine from his throat and he digs his knees into the ground as he twists his hips. Junhee bites out a curse, responding to the movement by rolling his hips back and fucking right back into him. Yuchan’s toes curl and his cries fill the room, drowning out the sound of Junhee sliding into him.

It’s overwhelming when they allow him to have them like this. It makes him feel small and he shakes as Junhee uses him as he sees fit. Here, spread open on their cocks, is exactly where he belongs.

Yuchan feels it in his gut first, before his cock jumps and he’s coming messily over himself. He feels every convulsion, every wave. Junhee fucks him through it, until Yuchan is wailing from oversensitivity and trying to squirm away. Junhee continues to rock into him, and it’s only when Yuchan feels the warm familiar flood of come filling him do Junhee’s hips still.

He holds him there and it makes Yuchan feel owned, how he’s held up on his knees and can feel the drip of come sliding down the back of his thighs as Junhee pulls out. The teeth at the back of his neck release him and Yuchan collapses into the mess he’d made on the blankets below him, legs giving out now that he’s not being supported.

Junhee gives a snort, hands trailing over his body and checking him over.

“Go clean yourself and bring new bedding out with you,” Donghun scolds and Yuchan blinks open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed to glance up at Donghun. He smiles and Donghun returns it, crouching down beside him. He takes a corner of the blankets and carefully wipes Yuchan clean, before he scoops him up into his arms.

He lifts him from the blankets and Yuchan clings to him, burying his face in the curve of his shoulder as Donghun carries him over to where Sehyoon and Byeongkwan have stretched out lazily in front of the fire. He passes him over to Byeongkwan’s waiting arms, and Sehyoon curls up tight beside him, hands settling in against the marks Junhee had left at his hip.

Wordlessly, they press kisses to the crown of his head, his cheek, and Yuchan keens at the attention, exhaustion pulling heavily at the corners of his thoughts. 

“We’ll tell you about what we found in the morning,” Donghun promises, cupping Yuchan’s face between his hands, before kissing him soft and sweet. For how they tease him, they make him feel cherished in every other respect.

The feathers of Byeongkwan’s wings brush out and Donghun laughs at the way they tickle his face, before he settles in beside them as well.

Junhee scampers back into the room, a pile of blankets in his hands and he drops down behind Sehyoon. He gives a huff as Sehyoon reaches out to scratch behind the long coiling horns atop his head, but doesn’t complain. Yuchan cuddles in, settled now that they’re all once again home and no one is missing.

Claws drag gently through his hair, ushering him off to sleep and Yuchan follows it down easily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
